


Microfics

by mistrali



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 3 Sentence Fiction, 6 Word Stories, F/M, Gen, M/M, Microfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all my microfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Cross-Purposes - audio/visual

Often we are at cross-purposes. One is trying to tell a story eloquently, with a play of light on the wall and monochrome images miming; gesture is the only language.

  
Then the child must needs shriek, or the engine snarl, or the man's gun fire - ratatat-tat! - and I ask you, must the vulgar crowd always ruin the delicate, the suggestive and subtle, with its demands for noise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rthstewart's 3-sentence ficathon on DW, for metonomia's prompt "audio/visual, at cross-purposes".


	2. Light and Dark - David/Rachel/Marco

Darkness brings out their secret, forbidden selves, the ones they hide away from the light: Rachel’s bloodlust and David’s fear and Marco’s cunning, still boiling from one battle too many. But they practise deliberate gentleness too, soft touches of mouth against lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rattyjol's prompt "David/Marco/Rachel, light and dark"


	3. Routine - Marco & Peter

They go through the motions - eating breakfast, going to work and school - but no mention is made of water or the sea.


	4. Tobias - goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For felinephoenix's prompt: Ax + Tobias, goodbye

No, it isn't worth being the outcast again, not when family has been a fragmented, painful thing all his life. And what's a famous war-prince going to do with an alien _nothlit_ in the closet?

When he breaks the news, all four of the Andalite's eyes droop.


	5. Forget-Me-Not - Elfangor/Loren

The name struck him as sentimental when she first gave him one. Now, wounded in a Class 2 fighter, he thinks of them and remembers banana waffles, picnics and blue skies.


	6. Anything - Tobias & Loren

“You’d die for her?”  
< I'd do anything for her,> he says, caught off guard: she takes note and resolves to be a good parent, even if only once, to this son she’s never known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For felinephoenix's prompt, "Loren + Rachel, anything".


	7. Lapse - Marco & Jake

Marco understands why Jake should sink now, after the war, with fame at his doorstep. What frightens him is that he can’t coax Jake out of  _this_  funk with Sega or bad jokes.


	8. [Various] Earth, Roses, Secret, Despair - Cassie and Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship.

**Earth**. Rachel always jokes that her best friend is saving the planet twice over.

 **Secret**. Their plan to surprise Cassie’s mom on her birthday pays off, and they look at each other, jubilant and conspiratorial for this one anniversary, and remember times when this was all they kept secret.

 **Roses.** She wanted to help Rachel pick out roses for her wedding; instead she’s placing them at her grave.

 **Despair**. Cassie doesn’t miss her the way Tobias and Jake do, by sinking into depression: it’s not in her nature to despair.


	9. Nothing But The Truth - Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-war speculation. Cassie about Rachel.

The second memoir isn’t elegant, nor as flashy as Marco’s, but it’s honest. She pours out images and memories of a long friendship, not glossing over flaws or mistakes.


	10. Ain't Even Grey - Naomi

Rachel will never age; she’ll stay bright, sweet seventeen while Naomi marks off the myriad days her daughter should’ve lived. She feels older and wearier than forty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For natural_blue_26's prompt "Naomi, _ain't even grey but she buries her baby_


	11. Pleasure - Essam/Edriss (Hildy/Allison)

"Once the host bodies have been subdued..." he says eagerly; she tries to explain that the point is not to _quell_ the hosts' reproductive impulses but to enjoy them.


	12. Promise - Rachel/Tobias

Tobias needs his solitude even more now that he's a hawk; though the possessive part of Rachel's nature, the one that craves love through touch and gesture, rebels against it, his promise is assurance enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by natural_blue_26: Promise me you'll be back someday


	13. Bear on the Loose - Gandalf & Hobbits

“NO, you hairy-footed fool, for Varda’s sake DON’T mention “bears on the loose”. Beorn won’t throw us out, he’ll invite us in and feed us to his mountain lions besides!”


	14. Ripples - Ellimist, Seerow

When most people die, the universe repairs itself without much fuss. But Seerow – this Andalite who will shape the destinies of thousands – is causing bumps, ripples and holes in the weave. From his very goodness came great calamity, from his death chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by natural_blue_26 - A hole in the universe where a life had once been


	15. Choice - Maedhros/Fingon

Maitimo could have any maiden he desired: creamy-skinned Silmë, golden-haired Amarië, Artanel with her voice to rival Macalaurë’s.

Why should Maitimo love his mischievous cousin, clumsy with a sword, with no beauty to speak of and even less experience?

 _Time to stop dreaming_ , he chided himself. _Besides, it is forbidden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For moetushie's prompt at comment_fic, 50 words: "Maedhros/Fingon, any".


	16. Fearful Symmetry - Aziraphale/Crowley

“Good morning, dear. Been indulging again?”

Crowley groaned. “Your shelves are symmetrical, angel. Doesn’t help the hangover.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Tea helps, you know.” He arranged cups and saucers in a precise semicircle, pouring the correct amount of tea into each.

Crowley clutched his head. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For icarus_chained's prompt "fearful symmetry".


	17. Prudence - Sita

Lanka burns; where ancient, twisted forests reared to block the stars, there are now ruins, because Rama has commanded it. Is this cleansing or revenge, wonders Sita, as Agni roars, laying palaces and ashrams bare and killing good rakshasas along with bad ones. 

Lakshmana would not have thrown a tantrum, prince though he is; he would have lain out a snare, as one does for tigers - as the king had done for Rama, who still does not understand subtlety when he sees it - but sometimes, sometimes, thinks Sita as she emerges unscathed from her pyre, husbands must be guided by their wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For odette_river's prompt, _sometimes it be this way_


	18. Wonder - Lakshmana & Sita

 

_It's for your own protection, and you know I can't disobey Rama_ , he says regretfully, but he tells her of the forest's wonders: wild deer, tiny pink wildflowers and hidden tranquil pools.


	19. Stranger - Maglor/OFC

His fingers were quick and gentle, tender despite their calluses; it was only later when she described the grey-eyed, dark-haired stranger with the lovely voice that she found out he was Maglor son of Feanor, the bard who wandered from town to town singing of slaughter and swanships in ages forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for natural_blue_26's prompt, "His fingers were quick and gentle".


	20. Message in a Bottle - Maglor

The sea keeps whispering of home. One day, desperate with grief, he scrawls a message inside an empty bottle in Sindarin and Quenya, and casts it adrift.


	21. Dissent - Melkor

Here is Iluvatar who is too resplendent for the Ainur’s sight, even cloaked in the Flame Imperishable which is but a shadow of his majesty. There is Arda new-fashioned, gleaming delicate blue-green; and to crown it all here are the Children who shall come into their kingdom and quicken it with life.

But in their midst there is one who doubts the vision and the music, and he will not be silenced.


	22. A Sense of Place - Turgon

It was strange to see the place forlorn and bare: his dreams had shown him white-gold halls, green grass, delicate turrets and clear streams, all hidden by sheer walls and mist from Morgoth’s spies. Of course, he had never liked the design of Tirion, whose marble and silver jarred him. He itched to incorporate some softer, darker elements, but one could not gainsay a Vala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by blondebabe800 - "Any, any, is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"


	23. Breath - Elwing

Her sons are dead, her home's destroyed and the beach strewn with bodies of the slaughtered, all because of this Valar-forsaken jewel; she doesn't even think, just takes one last breath and leaps.


	24. Blade - Feanorians

Nothing is good enough, now: no jewel or sunbeam can quell that dreadful hallowed light which heralds bloodshed; their longing cuts deep, and they bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For orlidepp's prompt: the blade runs deep when nothing's ever good enough.


	25. Decoration - John, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dawnangel14's prompt: "John/Mary, deciding the color of Sam's nursery".

Practical as always, Mary flicks straight to the white, cream and beige paint switches. John, more fanciful, wants rose if it’s a girl, with decorations in shades of peach, and a soft sea-green with white trimmings for a boy.

In the end they compromise, and decide on a lovely butter-yellow.


	26. Falling at Your Feet - Gabriel/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dark!Gabriel, rape/noncon, incest.
> 
> For synnerxx's prompt: Gabriel/Castiel, falling at your feet

Castiel grits his teeth, anxious to the point of sickness at the sin he’s about to commit for the Winch- no, for Dean.  
“Gabriel, I beg of you. Let me go.”  
“Oh, somehow I doubt that: after all, you promised.”  
The archangel’s grin is manic as he strips off Castiel’s underclothes with a gesture.


	27. Holy - Castiel/Dean

_In God’s kingdom every trail of dust is a road,_ they told him, _and all roads lead to truth._ But this is not heaven, and Castiel no longer has his grace to direct him. Stripped of its blinding light, he realises that broken things are beautiful, that love can be painful, that scars can heal and kisses bruise.

Nightly he traces his fingers along Dean’s body, exploring and discovering, giving and receiving what he knows is sin. Somehow it feels holy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For phate_phoenix's prompt "Bless the Broken Road".


	28. Knowledge - Dean/Castiel

You humans are so alluring, Dean. I began to develop… urges, when you smiled. The first time, I repented.

But a part of me always knew you'd be there to save me when I fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nevcolleil's prompt: Dean/Castiel, "A part of me always knew..."


	29. Forever - Sam/Jessica

Sam likes to remember Jessica when she was alive, dancing or drinking or burning the eggs and toast. If he doesn’t, he’ll lose her forever. That after-image will always burn ghostly, ghastly orange behind his eyelids, and she’ll be in flames for eternity.

He can’t give the yellow-eyed demon that satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dawnangel14's prompt: Sam/Jess, forever


	30. Dance - River Tam

When she dances, the world sings.


	31. Tradition - Castiel

“Angels are not born, Dean, they’re created.”  
“Cas? Shut up and eat your birthday pie.”  
Castiel obeys. It’s an arbitrary custom, but he can’t help appreciating it.


	32. Made to Love Magic - Sam, Frodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble. Title from the glorious Nick Drake, with apologies.

I don't know if you're listening out there beyond the great seas. But I had to leave you at last to the sunset like the great Elves - I always said you had something Elvish to you, and after Shelob it got worse. You weren't made for this world, Master Frodo, you were made for all that beauty beyond the Havens and the limits of our Shire; maybe I'll join you there some day, after I've sown all my seeds here and planted all my roots and the winter comes and takes me away, like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lblover: Frodo/Sam, I had to let you go to the setting sun


	33. Loyalty - Legolas & Gimli

"If Sam could follow his master into Mordor, into peril beyond hope of rescue, I can surely live away from forests and seas for a time: for Moria must be made whole again, and I would not be parted from you for so long."


	34. Burn Me Up - Anna/Lucifer/Ruby

He rides her, and burns her out in his clear fire; afterwards she tastes ash and graveyard dirt, cypress and salt. This is what you are, demon - filth and death, he croaks. Never again, she promises herself, but it’s a lie: Lucifer is like a drug for her, and Anna is too innocent to suspect, though that won’t last long if she keeps hanging around demons.


	35. Filial Fealty - Nerdanel & Feanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ailavyn_siniyash for rthstewart's 3-sentence ficathon: Silmarillion, any of the Sons of Fëanor, for the love of a father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is meant to be. Maybe it's Feanor telling her he and the Noldor would go into ME, without actually telling her the Oath was unbreakable? I swear I remember someone mentioning a conversation like this was in HoME somewhere. 
> 
> ETA: Apparently it's from "The Shibboleth of Feanor" in HoME 8, but it's about Ambarussa.

"You would take my children into certain death," she said, with all her usual self-possession distilled into a hotter, clearer fire than her husband's.  
"You would deprive me of my family, for a few baubles - trinkets of your own conceit - and do not tell me they will refuse. Except for Canafinwe perhaps, they will all follow, for love of their father leads them."


	36. Jealousy - Castiel & Adam

“I know how it feels.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“I’m an angel,” says Castiel patiently.  
“Yeah, they told me. So?”  
“When my older brothers fought, they incinerated planets. I was the youngest, the weakest. I… I hated them sometimes. I was jealous.”  
Adam looks relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ravenspear's prompt: Supernatural, Adam/Castiel, not easy but worth it


	37. Take Your Medicine - Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: take your medicine

"Come on. It tastes like pie!"


	38. Vice - Dean

Demons won't kill him, drink will.


	39. Guilt - Dean(/Cas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For daria234's prompt, "Dean /or& Cas, never say that again."

"I should have stayed in hell."


	40. Guilt - Tess Durbeyfield

"'T'wasn't my fault- oh, Angel, don't look at me so... why do men blame a poor disgraced woman such as I am, and let the guilty ones of their own sex walk free?"


	41. Travel - Colin & Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For vialethe's prompt: Colin/Mary, the south of France

Misselthwaite has begun to close in upon her, at fourteen, in a way that seemed unthinkable in childhood. The freshness of the place has worn off; the moor, much as she loves it still, is only a reminder of what new wonders London holds, and even the garden has lost some of its old power of discovery. Curled up beside Colin in the old four-poster bed, looking sleepily at books on Nice and La Bambouseraie, she begins to think of travel.


	42. Coping - Maglor

Music helps him grieve, even now.


	43. Glory - no fandom

Death isn't noble, it's just painful.


	44. Unflappable - Jeeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For drabblewriter's prompt, "Any, any, zombies."

Even reanimated corpses can't faze Jeeves.


	45. Flying - Fingon & Maedhros

"Kano! What a relief. I had to get away for a while."   
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"Valar save me from Atar and his fancies. He's got Ambarussa working on a flying machine. _Why_ , for Arda’s sake, when we’ve got legs and horses and eagles and…”  
“Hush, Maitimo. You worry too much.”


	46. Coffee - no fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For blondebabe800's prompt "Any, any, stupid customers."

Hipsters who need the perfect latte!


	47. Simple - Elros

When he was little Elros used to think you could catch stars, like snowflakes.

Now, looking at Earendil glinting silver and unreachable in the twilight, he wishes it were still so simple.


	48. Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For orlidepp's prompt: "Jake/Cassie/Rachel, she loves them both for different reasons and could never choose".

She loves Jake's quiet decision, but also his long-limbed awkwardness and his attempts at chivalry (he was hesitant and cautious their first time - she will always love him for that, the way he tried to protect her while being just as scared as she was).

Rachel's kisses are impulsive and passionate, all-or-nothing just like her loyalty; they leave Cassie breathless, sheathed in temporary radiance. She can't choose between them – it’s like having the best of both worlds, which she feels guilty for, if she’s honest - but someday she fears she will have to.


	49. Rid - Aly

Reckless mistake, thought Quedanga, whispering Ysul's poison-spells. Aly can't stay.


	50. Nightmares - Sandry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series. In the locked room, Sandry dreams.

In Sandry's brief nightmares, the magicked threads turn on her, soft silks gone unyielding, burning as they strangle.


	51. Concessions - Vedris, Erdogun

"Yazmín Hebet is... good for Your Grace, whatever her other faults," said Erdogun reluctantly, and Vedris had to be contented with that.


	52. Chains - Vedris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a HP fic series called Sacrifices, by Lightning On the Wave.

The cages of a monarchy are unending, the chains limitless, but constraint has taught Vedris to make the best of what power he has.


	53. Offer - the unmage

The boy lay on the deck coughing up blood, and knew he'd got off lightly; his darkness offered itself, to stop these pirates hurting him more.


	54. Scruple - unrequited Vedris/Erdogun

Clearly, developing feelings for your seneschal was another of those problems requiring scruple and self-restraint.


	55. A Clean Start - Verene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verene's ready for a new beginning.

Verene misses the beach, and especially the taste of proper fish stew and the sound of the boats unloading of a morning; but, oh, Corus will be a clean start.


	56. New Light - Keth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light bathes the sky.

Lightning means rebirth to Keth, where others see it as death.


	57. Hope, Poison, Intervention, In Her Honour - Sarai and Dove Balitang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sisters learn of the conspiracy. This chapter is an AU written in light of discussions on Goldenlake, for OSW. In this 'verse, Aly leaves after TC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re. Intervention: I imagine it'd be harder for Dove to talk back to Kyp, being of the Isles and also half-raka.

"Dove," murmured Sarai, eyes shining at Fesgao's revelation, "we can help the conspiracy; there's _hope_."

**

Dove stroked her crimson gown, and smiled her brightest smile at Topabaw, and thought waveringly of poison.

**

"I can't accept your - your in-intervention anymore," gasped Dove, head ringing with the effort, and all went black.

**

"Kudarung can't be used as cavalry against their will," said Sarai sharply, "but we might persuade a few wild herds to our cause, using Nawat and the crows to translate."


	58. Endurance - Jahar

She doesn't allow herself the luxury of grief, for she knows Alloran is suffering enough for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for straydog733's prompt "Jahar, life as a not-quite-widow"


	59. Frost - Crane & Rosethorn

Spring comes with rains and the promise of new growth, and the frost leaves the herb gardens; but it takes a full month for Rosethorn and Crane to start speaking again.


	60. Duress - Sandry, Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin is a... insert pejorative term here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU. Warning for squicky WotE-related consent issues.

"You'll stay here until your precious uncle and his ambassadors work out some delicate negotiations with Her Imperial Majesty - which might take some months, my dear, enough to get you bedded," said Fin, into Sandry's ear.


	61. Dress - Lark/Rosethorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosethorn knows what she wants.

"Mind, I don't want... confections of lace and silk, even for His Grace's wedding," insisted Rosethorn, then gave in to the measurements and Lark's laughter.


	62. Civil Rights - Dema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those prathmuni, at it again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Goldenlake's One Sentence Week 2014.

"The prathmuni refuse to clean unless they're paid," said Dema, his face a study in bewildered indignation.


	63. Saviour - Briar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.

One such man walks the streets of Hajra, they all say, a thief whose roses cover his hands like armour, who belongs to no gang but can slip in and out of any jail; Yannov, desperate, turns Sotat-ward.


	64. Terrace Garden - Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four, not always but sometimes.

Some evenings the four of them sit together in Briar's terrace garden, just close enough to whisper, and look out onto deserted market lanes.


	65. Din, Better - Tris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Tris AU.

She kills the boarders one by one, crushes them in the din of her storms and doesn't stop till her old dormitory's finally silent.

Tris brushes hailstones from a girl's corpse and walks out, well satisfied, to look for Staghorn.


	66. Stress Relief - Kally/Kaddar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the imperial couple spend their evenings.

They can gauge each other now, set the other off with a sudden touch, a barb, even a carefully practised smile; after all, the bickering sometimes explodes into all-out vitriol, and those are the nights both of them sleep like the dead.


	67. Lurid - Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove is introduced to romance novels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dove is very much not underage in this fic.

**Lurid**

Dove sat in a corner of her private chambers, alternately giggling at the language and scandalised that Pembery read such lurid love stories.


	68. Midnight Oil - Dove/OC

Dove and Akash fell asleep at their desks most nights - chess and conversation, let alone other, more romantic things, were luxuries.


	69. Weaving - Comas

To Sandry's bird-weavings in the attic, Comas added one of his own (without lumps, at last!), of crabs in the secret, glittering rockpool in the west cove.


	70. Late Night - Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dove is not underage.

She decided to tell her maid that the night before hordes of suitors came to visit was not the best time to introduce your royal mistress to bodice-rippers... but for now, maybe, just one more page.


	71. One Last Evening - Polyam & or /OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyam's last evening in Janaal. Polyam/OC or friendship, depending on how you choose to read it.

One more afternoon ride over the violet dunes of south Janaal with Lady Esa, thought Polyam, surely couldn't hurt - nor, if it turned out that way, a last evening spent together in the steam room or the hot springs.


End file.
